


Cookies

by Esiako



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esiako/pseuds/Esiako
Summary: Cascabel installs Even's new taste receptor and they test it





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote something??? I think it's my first fic since I was 13
> 
> I love Even and Cascabel so much ;_;
> 
> @kieren_sz on twitter

"Okay, done." Cascabel says as he connects one last wire in Even's jaw and moves away with a smug expression.  
  
"Should work this time.. Lets try it out" he says and walks to the table behind him to get another cookie. They baked them before they started installing Even's new taste receptor so they have something to test it on. It was their third attempt but the plate was already half empty due to Cascabel also eating them while he worked.  
  
"I hope it does. As much as I love you being so close to my face, sitting with my mouth open for an hour is getting kinda uncomfortable" Even says and then gets up, taking the cookie Cascabel handed him.  
  
"Here goes nothing" Even bites into the cookie and is overhelmed by the sweetness of it. It's been a while since he could taste anything and the realisation that they shoud have started with something less intense crosses his mind. It's too late now though. After some time, Even isn't sure how long, he gets used to it and opens his eyes.  
  
"Babe, you ok?" Cascabel, hands on Even's shoulders, looks at him with concern and Even realises that he is sitting again.  
  
"Y-yes. I'm ok don't worry. Got little overwhelmed by the whole tasting stuff again thing" he grins and watches Cascabel's face turn from concern to relief to realisation and then triumph.  
  
"Hell ye! We're gonna make the best dinner tonight, time to celebrate! What should we make" And not waiting for the answer Cascabel kisses him.  
  
It tastes really fucking good.


End file.
